


Trigger Phrase

by GhostCwtch



Series: From the Depths [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is not capable of consent, Dark!Steve, I am a bad person, M/M, PWP, Steve is a bad man, Steve takes advantage of this, so non-con like really wow, this is not a happy story, trash party 2014, use of trigger phrases to take advantage of a mentally compromised person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's harder that Steve would have thought, having Bucky back. And while he tries not to, some of the programming that Hydra left behind is too helpful to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger Phrase

**Author's Note:**

> ....I am a very very bad person. Please god, pay attention to the warnings because Steve is a bad bad man in this and Bucky is NOT capable of consent and I am just going to burrow into this convenient dumpster because I am clearly trash. 
> 
>  
> 
> TRASH.

It's harder than Steve would have thought, having Bucky back. There was no way that he could have anticipated the extent to which Hydra broke him down, took away all the tiny things that makes a human being into a person. Bucky will sit without blinking, barely breathing, completely motionless for as long as Steve leaves him. Steve has to feed him and dress him and bathe him. The only time that Bucky will act of his own volition is when Steve uses a trigger phrase.

He tries not to. The whole point of the therapist who comes in everyday to try and work with Bucky is to move away from his time as the Winter Solider. But there are days when Steve reaches the end of his rope, days when he needs more than the slack, silent compliance he gets the rest of the time.

Most of the triggers he has worked out are completely innocent. The one he uses the most is a training exercise for passing as a civilian. Bucky still doesn't talk much on those days, but he'll eat what's placed in front of him without Steve feeding it to him and move enough to seem almost normal, reacting to things on the TV or noises from out on the street. Other phrases send Bucky to sleep, though Steve tries to reserve those for times when Bucky has gone for too long without and doesn't seem to be able to fall asleep on his own.

Other triggers are not so innocent.

If he were a good man, the man he is supposed to be, Steve would not use any of these triggers, would trip over them and stop Bucky from fulfilling the particular act assigned to the phrase. And if it wasn't for the first one he'd found, he might have even had the strength.

The first real trigger phrase he finds has a naked, fresh from the shower Bucky rolling onto his stomach, slicking his fingers with spit and thrusting into his hole with a grunt of effort. Steve stares, open mouthed and shocked as Bucky pumps and scissors his fingers, opening himself up and giving Steve one hell of a show. He lets out the occasional low whine, presumably as his fingers scrape over his prostate, and Steve can see that his cock is hanging, thick and heavy and hard, between his spread thighs. 

If Steve were a good man, he would have stopped Bucky, or at least left him to it. He wishes that he could say that's what he did but the truth, well.

The truth is that Steve stripped out of his pyjama bottoms and grabbed some lube to pour on Bucky's entrance and the thrusting fingers buried in it, the cold making Bucky gasp, his rhythm stuttering for a heartbeat. It's another chance to stop that Steve doesn't take. instead he slicks himself up before batting Bucky's hand aside. He slides the head of his cock around Bucky's rim for a moment, a delicious tease before he thrusts inwards. It's tight and slick and hot and so, so good because Steve has been thinking about this since they were just kids in Brooklyn.

Bucky clenches around him, pushing his hips back and whining, panting, and when Steve reaches down between his thighs, Bucky's cock is dripping pre-cum and so hard that Steve can feel his pulse pounding through the vein on the underside. He squeezes, a shade too hard, and Bucky thrusts forward and back, jolting like he's not sure which direction he should be moving in. Steve gives him a few pumping strokes before pulling his hand up to brace above Bucky's shoulder.

As soon as his weight is settled and it's clear that Bucky isn't going anywhere, Steve starts to thrust. He pulls out until the head of his cock is stretching the rim of Bucky's entrance before plunging deep again, the force feeling almost bruising on his hipbones, the smack of flesh loud against the background sounds of Bucky's quiet pants. Steve doesn't bother to angle in an attempt to hit Bucky's prostate, just pounds into him over and over, selfishly chasing his own pleasure.

Bucky arches his back and meets every thrust like a pro, squeezing his internal muscles as Steve pulls away and relaxing, body accepting and receptive to every inward snap of hips. It doesn't take Steve long to come, pumping Bucky full of cum, groaning hoarsely against the seam where the metal arm melds with the flesh of Bucky's shoulder. He catches his breath, leaning there until he goes soft and slips free of Bucky's body. A quick check confirms that Bucky is still hard and there's something darkly pleased within Steve.

He pulls away and nudges Bucky over onto his back. Bucky goes without complaint, splaying his legs improbably wide on either side of Steve's hips, obscene in so many ways as lube and cum leaks from his gaping hole. Steve collects it and thrusts three fingers in, stuffing every drop back into Bucky and stretching him open with the thickness of his fingers. He rubs at Bucky's internal walls, pressing too hard against his prostate and making him clench up, more cum leaking out around Steve's fingers. He withdraws and pushes it all back in again, reaching up with his other hand to pinch and pull at Bucky's nipples cruelly.

It's enough that Bucky finally starts to react, quiet little "ah"s on every breath, back arching and trying to lessen the torment to his chest. Steve adds a fourth finger, thrusting harder and faster as he sucks the head of Bucky's cock into his mouth. Bucky's back bows, Steve savagely twists his right nipple, and Bucky is cumin into Steve's waiting mouth, gasping and gasping like he can't get enough air.

Steve suckles at the head of Bucky's cock and keeps pressing two long fingers against his prostate, coaxing Bucky's orgasm to continue and then keeping it up even when Bucky is squirming and distressed. When he finally relents and pulls away, Bucky has tears running from the corners of his eyes and the same blank, open mouthed stare that he's had since Steve found him.

Steve is not a good man. He cleans Bucky up and puts him to bed and will feed him and bathe him and take care of him. It's harder than he would have thought, having to do all these things for his friend but on nights when it gets to be too much, Steve knows just the phrase to say.


End file.
